the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Boarding School for the Young
' The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted' was established by James Chamberlain and Ava Forbes in 2019; this was built in lieu of the Salvatore Boarding House which was donated to Ava by Damon Salvatore after Stefan's death. Ava and James chose to open the school for untrained witches, werewolves, vampires and any person who had been adversely hit by the supernatural. They have run the school with help from Dorian Williams, who had lost his parents to vampires, and Jeremy Gilbert, who briefly returned to Mystic Falls. Sometime after its opening, the school received a generous donation of three million dollars from Klaus Mikaelson. Following the events James is relieved of his position as Headmaster by the Honor Council. He is replaced by Professor Vardemus, a witch who seeks to change the curriculum in favor of teaching the supernatural to harness their abilities and step out of the shadows imposed on them by society. After Professor Vardemus is revealed to be a disguise used by Ryan Clarke, James is reinstated in his role as Headmaster. Erarly History It is revealed that the Salvatore Boarding House has been gifted to James and Ava by Damon. The two repurpose the boarding house as a school in which they will cater for supernatural beings. The school receives a generous donation from James Mikaelson. As the school is set up, numerous former friends of James and Ava who have found peace watch over them. Amelia is still a student helping James track down future students unaware of their supernatural legacies such as Rafael Waithe in Atlanta, Georgia who was wrongly undergoing an exorcism during his first turn. They run into Amelia's old friend Landon who witnessed everything, so he's taken back to the school and is questioned about who his foster brother had killed and why. After Landon answers that it was an accident James orders MG to erase his memory, however it's not due to their assumption that Landon had vervain in his system and is taken down to the basement, to the werewolf transformation space or holding cells are located. Meanwhile Rafael is taken on a school tour by the Saltzman Twins. After initially trying to learn more about the supernatural world from Amelia who remains tight lipped, Landon is magically summoned to a secret party by Josie at Rafael's request. However, Landon leaves, but runs into Amelia in her wolf form. Learning about her Tribrid nature, Landon finds it pretty cool leaving him to connect with Amelia which ends up a kiss, as the next more his memory would be erased and he'd not remember. Before being compelled again. Landon asks James for a place in the school as a faculty member, to wash dishes or help with janitorial stuff, to remain close to his foster brother and because he feels like the school could be a safe haven for himself. James refuses, stating that it's not safe for him as the students at a basic level are predatory creatures. Landon is seemingly compelled as released to return home. However, after his departure, James learns that he had stolen a mysterious supernatural dagger from the relics room. James calls an assembly of the older students and gives them a mission, to track down Landon, as he's worried about his intentions and protecting the school, their secret, has been their singular mission. Amelia is in the guidance office talking to Emma and she reveals that she knows she did magic. While James, Amelia and Rafael go to find Landon and the knife he took, Josie, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb and the other students play flag football with the Mystic Falls students. While they are told to lose so they won't show their supernatural abilities and that they are rich kids, MG, Kaleb and Lizzie decide to use a little bit. Josie then stops her teammate from catching the football and they lose. Dorian and James are at the gates talking about the dragon and when they leave, the gargoyle opens it's eyes and moves a little. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Amelia, Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb and MG are punished for using their abilities and have to do community service. After Lizzie is humiliated from getting a smoothie on her, she returns to the school and lays on a rock while Pedro is talking to her. He notices something moving in the garden and while Lizzie thinks this is a joke, it keeps moving and Lizzie finally sees the gargoyle for herself. After running inside, Lizzie uses magic to keep the gargoyle from leaving and is left paralyzed. While Emma protects the students, James tries to stop the gargoyle, but it doesn't do anything to harm him. Dorian also explains to James the name of the gargoyle and what it wants to do with the knife. When Amelia and Josie return to the school, Amelia begins a spell and asks for Josie's help in destroying the gargoyle. Afterwards, Rafael and Landon return to the school after Jeremy finds them. MG is seen getting a bag of blood in the kitchen and Kaleb comes in to talk to him about the human blood incident on the bus. Later, James holds an assembly for all the students due to Dana Lilien and Sasha Stoteraux being missing. Soon, Lizzie, MG, Kaleb, Amelia and Landon go to the Mystic Falls High School to see if they find some answers. Meanwhile, Josie stays at the school and talks to Rafael, who doesn't want to submit to Jed. Later on, Jed and a few other werewolves fight Rafael to make him submit, but they are stopped by Josie from doing further damage. After the arachne is defeated, James talks to his daughters and Josie tells him they need to learn how to protect themselves. At the lake, Landon confronts Amelia about her behavior at the school and walks off, leaving her to think about what she did. Kaleb is then seen confronting MG about the blood supply and is then confronted by both James and Matt Donovan about the human blood he has fed on. When Kaleb accidentally tells on himself and almost attacks, he is stabbed with a syringe and placed in the cell. James decides to let the students have an honor council to represent each species. While Lizzie, MG, Penelope and Jed are trying to get votes, Rafael challenges Jed after he refuses to let Landon stay and Rafael beats him, taking over as the Alpha. Josie is trying to get Lizzie votes by bargaining with some students and also asking what Penelope is doing. MG talks to Kaleb and that he'll get him out of the cell if he helps him with getting the vampires to vote for him. Meanwhile, Amelia does a series of tests with Landon to see if he has any supernatural abilities and a truth sphere to see if he's lying. Afterwards, the votes come in and the winners are Josie, Kaleb and Rafael. Outside, Landon is confronted by Jed and is beaten up by him. The council begins to vote to decide if Landon can stay, with Emma and Rafael voting yes, while Amelia, Kaleb and Josie go with no, leaving Rafael hurt. Amelia tells Rafael that when she asked if Landon felt safe there she had the truth sphere out and it glowed red, meaning that he lied when he said he did, and he leaves for New Orleans. While Josie and Lizzie get ready for their sixteenth birthday, James sees that Jo has appeared at his door. While he asks her questions that only the real Jo knows and she answers them correctly, Lizzie and Josie meet her as well. While the school throws the party and they are enjoying themselves, Penelope puts a spell on the gymnasium where Rafael and Amelia are practicing dancing so MG can have the dance with Lizzie. Josie and Jo are talking, Jo tells her she doesn't always need to live in Lizzie's shadow. They then go outside and Jo's eyes turn white, attacking her in the process. James confronts Jo and when she collapses again, her eyes turn white again and a male voice speaks through her, telling him that Josie is buried somewhere in the graveyard. Amelia, MG and Penelope then rush into the graveyard to find her and they battle multiple zombies. They eventually find her and get out of the grave, saving her life in the process. At the dance, before MG can get a chance with Lizzie, Rafael shows up and they begin to dance, leaving MG hurt. Later, Jo decides that she wants her daughters to siphon her away so she can be at peace and not hurt anyone else. They siphon her, leaving them and James heartbroken in the process. Penelope then talks to Josie and they make out in the hallway. In the graveyard, Dorian and James are tending to Jo's grave, before another man shows up. The man proclaims himself to be the Necromancer, which doesn't ring a bell with Dorian or James. James then hits the Necromancer on the head, rendering him unconscious. Cassie comes to the school and sees Rafael. They begin to talk and she starts to remember how she died. While in the cell, James is trying to interrogate The Necromancer to no avail, which leads Amelia to go into his subconscious to try to find answers about the knife and her father's status. Meanwhile, MG gets Kaleb to help him become stronger by drinking human blood, but it's revealed he's a ripper due to his personality. Amelia leaves to help Landon and James goes with her. Much later, they arrive back at the school and Amelia asks Landon if he wants to be her boyfriend. Pedro suffers from a nightmare caused by a Night Hag. For most of the day, Landon, James, MG and Rafael experience dreams from the same creature that beckons them to bring the urn to it. After figuring out the creature isn't a Night Hag but a Oneiroi, a being with similar beings. They make a plan to drag the creature out of their dreams to kill it. As Rafael, MG, Kaleb, Landon and James experience dreams with the creature, Landon tells it to reveal it's true form, which it does and it comes into the mortal realm to get the urn. Amelia does battle with the creature and eventually kills it, stabbing it in the eyes with an arrow. Amelia also reveals to James that she had hidden the urn underneath her pillow, and Rafael confronts Amelia about his dreams of her, saying they can't hang around with each other like they have been. Amelia walks by the room where MG, Landon and Kaleb are celebrating and rapping with each other, and Landon tells her he'll fight for her. Amelia and James are getting weapons and other materials ready for the next creature to come to the school. Josie and Lizzie return from their visit with their mom in Europe and Ablah, a jinni, listens to Lizzie's complaints to her father. The school goes through three different realities, with the first being dusty and lacking the rich atmosphere the main reality has. Lizzie uses her next wish and instead of having been run by James, Klaus is revealed to be alive and since Amelia wouldn't be able to go to a normal school, he opened the school for her and other supernaturals, with Jed, Kaleb and Pedro being apart of it. In the last wish, the school is in ruins and it's revealed supernaturals are in a war against Triad Industries. The students and James do battle with Triad, and Lizzie wishes that Ablah had never met the monster who killed her and everything goes back to normal. The school is putting on the annual talent show, but James tries to postpone it as he can't stand it. While he and Emma go out, the students put on the show and many of them get infected by slugs, which controls the host to throw the urn into the water and will eventually kill the host once it has served it's purpose. After Emma is disinfected, she and James head to the school to help those that haven't been infected and use a spell to electrocute the infected so the slugs will come out. After the slugs are on killed, the students put on another show and perform many acts, with Josie singing in her group and the vampires perform a sit in. After talking with Lizzie and Josie, James unknowingly drinks a glass that has a slug in it and becomes infected, grabbing the urn and throwing over Wickery Bridge.Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Mystic Falls